1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to livestock feed containing sugar composed mainly of inulo-oligosaccharides, and to a method of breeding livestock by using the same, thereby minimizing scours often observed in the weaning period and promoting their growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods are known in which antibacterial agents are added to livestock feed to lessen scours and loose passage of juvenile animals, or in which large amounts of antibiotics are administered to cure various diseases of livestock. For example, Lactobacillus and Bacillus bifidus are admixed (alone or in combination) to livestock feed for the purpose of preventing scours [Japanese Patent Publication No. 47907 (1972); Japanese patent application Laid-open No. 118827 (1976) or suitably treated milk whey is added to livestock feed in order to grow microorganisms living in digestive tracts of animals [Japanese Patent Publication No. 15829 (1979)]. But none of these has proved sufficiently successful.